Ninka Training: Day One 6/11/15
Participants Ninka Nara & Akatori Yamanaka Ninka's First Day of Training Akatori2: ~Akatori gathered herself that morning, making sure she was ready for the long day ahead of her. A new batch of Academy Students have just begun schooling, yet Lucien Aburame was called out for a recon mission. Just perfect timing for the Academy Teacher to leave. Akatori didn't mind that much though. She loved working with kids, and enjoyed feeling responsible for raising the future defenders of the village. As a kunoichi, she always took pride in her work. Being as she had some experience training Academy Students, she was called in to replace Lucien once again. She'd smile softly as she looked in her vanity while pulling her honey colored hair in a ponytail. It's been awhile since she taught, and the girl hoped she wasn't too rusty at it. Aka was dressed in her normal jounin attire, and tied her forehead protector tightly around her head before exiting her apartment. The walk over wasn't to the Academy did not take her too long. It was 9 am, so she had a bit to get set before her first student would enter to learn. As she arrived at the building, she walked in through the front and roamed down the halls to class 21, the room she would be teaching in. After turning the rusty key through the doorknob, Aka would walk in and notice the folders left for her on the desk. She'd walk up swiftly to them and give a glance over them before pulling a few papers out. Her first student would be Ninka Nara. She was intrigued to see what a young ward of the Nara had to offer. Class was to start any moment, so she turned to the board and wrote with chalk 'WHAT ARE SHINOBI?' ~ Guest_NinkaNara: - he sat fermly in his set as he payed close attition to what she was writing on the chalk bord, he would then then place his right hand to his chin and began to think carfully about each possible answer he could give her. as he shifted in his seat he would stare at the words on the bord anilizing what is written, he knew that this could be defined in severl diffrent ways then he begain to think about what she really ment by what she wrote on the bord he would then reply- "shnobi the primary focus and the main military power,Most come from a hidden village of which some come from specialised ninja clans, and will perform missions for a fee. These missions can include doing manual labour, acting as escorts, gathering secret information, retrieving stolen items, carrying out assassinations, etc. In times of war, ninja will come together to defend their villages and land. The clearest characteristic of a shinobi is their ability to manipulate chakra to create and use techniques. Shinobi are expected to be loyal to their villages for life, and any defectors are considered to be missing-nin, and will be marked for death.and that not all" - he would shift in his seat once more- "They rule the village and its shinobi together with a council, usually consisting of highly ranked shinobi and elders.Although there are variations from village to village, the general organisational structure and hierarchy of the ninja systems of each village is about the same. At the top of the organisation is the village head, or the Kage The actual shinobi forces are divided in three groups. The regular forces, the Anbu, and the medical teams.if you wish i could explain more..." - he would smile showing her how much he as learned in his down time at home with his father- Akatori2: ~She'd blink a few times, seeing the boy give a long answer to a question she had not even asked yet. Hell, she hasn't even introduced herself. ~ "Well, that was a very detailed answer, and spot on..however we haven't even started yet young one..."~ As she finished talking, the bell would ring, starting the school day off. ~ " Now then.." ~ she'd say before starting lesson. ~ "Welcome Ninka, I'll be your Academy Teacher here at the Academy for Ninjutsu. My name is Akatori Yamanaka. You can simplely refer to me as Akatori Sensei or Miss Yamanaka. Which ever you prefer. Since this is your first day, we shall be covering two topics. The first one you already seem to know pretty well I might add. " ~She'd take a seat on the desk and place her hands casually against it to prop her up. ~ "Shinobi are the protectors of not only village, but we serve the entire Land of Rain. With each generation, the strength and will of us shall rain down harder. I'm glad to see you already know so much about the ways of our people. I can already see the determination burning in your eyes. " ~She'd say with a soft smile. ~ " Now, moving on to our second lesson of the day. Chakra." ~ Guest_NinkaNara: - he would shif in his seat once more - "im glad that you notice my skill in knolage my dad wanted to make shure i was fit for the acadamey and i am truly grateful that you take the time out to teach me sensei" - he would then remove his right hand from his chen to releave himself of his thinking mode as a shnobi by the name of shikamaru nara had a simular habbit with his hands eccept only diffrent from ninka nara's, he then moved both his left and his right hands to the bottom of his chen like sasuke uchiha- "ok let us begain the second lesson sensei tori" Akatori2: ~She'd smirk at him, seeing him looking more interest in what she had to say. She felt compelled to make a comment about him calling her by her nickname, but she was getting better at biting her tongue on speaking her mind all the time.~ "Chakra is an energy that flows through all of us, every living thing. It's linked to our bodies and flows like blood. By concentrating the flow of chakra, we shinobi turn it into ninjutsu. Chakra can be manipulated to heal other, spew fire, cast illusions, to name a few. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amount. However, certain Sensor Type ninja can view this chakra. Now, everyone has a unique chakra signature. Chakra signatures are passed genetically, allowing a person's clan to be identified by their chakra. Also, each chakra has a unique color to it."~ Guest_NinkaNara: - he would look at her and tilt his head- " oh ok i see... then since your diffrent from me then wouldnt your chakra signiture color, be a bit diffrent from my own" -the would then shift again in his seat droping his left hand and rasing his right hand to his chen as befor, he then began to think about his own. wondering about how manny diffrent colors there may be and if thoes colors signify the nature of that person, he would then ask- " tori sensei if each person has an specific chakra color to the cakara signiture, would there color corispond to that persons personality or something of the sort, if so are you able to see something like that... i mean since your teaching me i would assume that your a high level enough ninja to see something like that. am i correct" Akatori2: ~Listening to what he was saying, she nodded. ~ "Yes, chakra natures can reflect personality in a way, but they mostly reflect your lineage, since they are genetically passed down. " ~ She crossed her arms over her chest~ "And yes, I am indeed a Sensor Type. I can see your green shaded chakra clearly by focusing on it.." ~ She said while closing her eyes. Akatori was a fine sensor, but she still had a lot of training to do in order to live up to the sensory mastery achieved by Kagato-Sama. ~ " But that's all we shall be covering about Chakra today. Tomorrow we shall learn more about the Chakra System, and pick you up your very first ninjutsu." ~She'd say with a smile. Reaching back slightly, she'd grab a packet. Aka would walk up and place the packet on his desk. ~ "This is list of the Shinobi Rules one must follow once they become shinobi. We follow this code in order to kill our emotions during missions. Remember. We all serve the village in the best interest to protect and prospect out home. " ~ Many rules were listed on the packet, like "A shinobi must never show their tears.", "A shinobi must always put the mission first.", and "A shinobi must follow their commander's instructions." to name a few. The bell would ring and Akatori would walk back and take a seat at the teacher's desk. She'd glance over the file and wave goodbye to Ninka. ~ "Class dismissed. Same time tomorrow, Ninka. " ~ Guest_NinkaNara: - he would watch and smile as she gathered her thinhgs for the day, he would also stand to his feet taking is pin and note pad and holding them in his hand - " oh i see, thanks for take out the time to explain that much about chakra to me i am grateful sensei, i look farward to picking up on my verry first ninjutsu i will study over these notes" - he would look down to the notes and the pin in his left hand- " over and over till its insteled in my mind nd becomes an easly accacessable memory.... of the importants of what was learned today here in the acadamey," - he would then bow his head looking at tori sensei, and then moveing twords the door with his things thinking about what she was about to say befor the bell raing, it would give ninka some thing to think about whe he would return to class again some time soon- " all right sensei ill see you latter" - he would smile and head out the door with his head held high and his sprit now unbrakeable that he will soon achive his dream, with a strong sensei teaching him the basics that he needs to grow and develop as a shinobi-